Chapter 22: The Demons Within
Synopsis They arrive at the Tower ruins and see gold chains around it as well. Urashima detects energy near the top of the tower, so some other form of power was being used. After asking the doctor to await above, the others make their way inside. They used the nearby elevators to get to the center, due to the chains powering the area. Just then, Nana spots Estelle on the nearby walkway. It seems she was still in a trance, and the boss behind her state shows up: Bison! It seems he is after this world's artifacts, and now has his eye on Estelle too. The heroes decide to get to her before Bison, but he calls Aragami to his side. Wright has something bothering him, but right now their priority is Estelle. Just as they approach the center, KOS-MOS picks up an energy signature. Sylphie's shop appears, and she explains that she is delivering a passenger, a remnant of Sigma's forces as evidenced by the new arrival of Mavericks. Vile makes his appearance, and is still bent on revenge. And it seems that he made a pact with Bison, which explains the Sturm family's appearance in Halure. After some convincing, she explains that there is a dimensional tear near the roof of the tower and it leads to an airborne battleship: Balrog, a flying fortress that once belonged to the deceased Grandmaster Meio. So with that she politely leaves the area for the time being. Not happy with this, Bison calls for help...in the form of Nemesis and several bioweapons. Hiryu explains that the ship's development dock could easily produce bioweapons onboard, so their objective is clear. Yuri and Flynn deal the final blow to Estelle, finally bringing her back to her senses. She finally recognizes everyone and explains that she was out shopping when she got home, Bison was there. She tried to run but everything went blank after that. But just then, something came up from below: a ghost from Yuri's past; Zagi the assassin. Vile somehow forms a bond of vengeance with the crazed assassin, after which Adephagos appear due to Zagi's Blastia. With the actors lined up, the party's ready to fight again. Flynn gives Estelle the dress she requested and decides to help out the others in battle. (Estelle joins Yuri & Flynn as their Solo Unit) Vile retreats after being beaten, but vows that the next they meet will be his true revenge. The Maverick Hunters decide to deal with him quickly. After Zagi is defeated, he maniacally laughs as he runs off. Yuri is worried about their current situation right now. Bison retreats after defeat to the waiting Balrog, taunting the heroes before leaving. Nemesis finally goes down, but it could be recreated as long as the Balrog's still operational. So next stop: Balrog! The call out Sylphie after the battle ended. Not wanting to lose some of her best customers, she decides to give a special bargain sale to make up for her "service" to the enemy. Some of them are still worried about the gold chains though, but Xiaomu contacted Urashima and said she'll look for them on the top floor. Strategy Have Yuri's unit move up towards Estelle, as well as any other units to block Estelle's ZOC. However, only Yuri's unit must defeat Estelle or else the chapter ends on the spot. Party Members Note: Only 10 Pair Units Allowed Pair Units Ryu & Ken Chun-Li & Xiaoyu Dante & Vergil Chris & Jill Dante & Morrigan X & Zero Hiryu & Hotsuma Akira & Kage Maru Ichiro & Erica Sakura & Gemini Kiryu & Majima Zephyr & Vashyron Jin & Kazuya Yuri & Flynn *required* Ciel & Nana Kite & Haseo Reiji & Xiaomu KOS-MOS & Fiora Chrom & Lucina Solo Units Ingrid Ryo June Ulala Alisa Pai Captain Commando Heihachi Leon Aty Natsu Leanne Felicia Axel Valkyrie Phoenix & Maya Segata Estelle Enemies Beast Bear x3 Hammer Golem x3 Fallen Kongou x4 Estellise* (Gear: BC Rod) (Game Over if defeated by a pair that is NOT Yuri & Flynn) M. Bison (Gear: Shadaloo Cap) Ride Armor (Red) x2 Ride Armor (Green) x2 Gunbolt x3 Mettaur C-15 x4 Hunter a x3 Nemesis-T Type (Gear: Nemesis' Coat) Zagi (Gear: Demon's Seal) Vile MK-II (Gear: Vile's Shield) Daybreaker x2 Nightbreaker x2 Outbreaker x2 *=Rival Unit until defeated Items Estelle's Picture Book, Doll Uniform, Mabo Curry Trivia The Dolls are Bison's bodyguards, all of them are young women brainwashed by his Psycho Power and their bodies enhanced to fight his enemies. Two of them, Juni & Juli, were still under his control. But Cammy, a special forces soldier, managed to break free of his grasp after the events of the Alpha series. Zagi chased after Yuri relentlessly after their first fight and started dogging him since. In the Tower of Tarqaron, they fought their final battle and Brave Vesperia was the victor. He fell to his death below after defeat. Category:PXZ2 Chapter